The World Made Small
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: The Weasleys are famous for many things, but prominent among them is family. The next generation keeps up this tradition. Family-centric fic, revolving around the next-gen Weasleys and Teddy Lupin.
1. Victoire and Teddy

**For Connect the Weasleys (TeddyVictoire - first kiss) and the If You Dare Challenge (657. True Feelings)**

**NOTE: Okay, so the pairings in this fic will be TeddyJamesii, VictoireTerryBoot, LouisLorcan, AlbusScorpius and RoseLysander as of now. However, this is family-centric, so the pairings will definitely not be the main focus of the fic. James is 13 at the epilogue in DH, Teddy is 19, and Vic 17.**

* * *

Teddy is two when Harry takes him to see Victoire. He's fascinated by the little girl, with her tiny fingers and toes.

Harry smiles at his godson and tells him that it's his responsibility to make sure that nothing happens to her when they grow up.

He doesn't know it yet, but those words shape Teddy's life.

* * *

He's ten when he first realises that Victoire's got a crush on him. It's not something that most boys his age would realise, but then, most boys his age don't have a little girl following their every move.

He already he knows he doesn't feel the same way about her – that he never will – but Harry's words have stuck.

So he keeps quiet, refusing to say something that would break her heart.

* * *

He's fifteen when he finds her crying her eyes out.

No one at Hogwarts likes her, she sobs to him. The fact that she's inherited her mother's Veela abilities are enough to make most of the girls hate her on sight, and the boys are too obsessed with her looks to care about _her_ as a person.

He holds her close and lets her cry.

* * *

He finds her crying again when he's two years out of Hogwarts.

She's found her place in the school by then, so he cannot she why she's so broken-hearted. She whispers that she's never been kissed because she's never found anyone she can trust likes her for _her_ and not because of her being part-Veela.

Harry's words seem to echo in his head.

This time when he pulls her close, he gently kisses her on the lips.

* * *

If he's honest, he has no interest in dating her. But it seems like the fact that he was her first kiss has reignited her old feelings for him, and he just cannot reject her.

Harry's words have shaped his entire life, and it's not so easy for him to let go of the idea that she's his responsibility.

* * *

They date for nearly a year.

The fact that he's happy she spends most of that year at Hogwarts makes him feel guilty, but he cannot help his feelings.

But by the end of the year, she can see that his heart's not in it.

She's the one that breaks off their relationship.

* * *

They've grown up together, and nothing can destroy the bond that they've developed.

He recognises the signs in her first. She smiles the way she only used to around him, and she seems to blush every time she talks about returning to Hogwarts to get her mastery in Arithmancy.

"I think I'm in love with Professor Boot," she confesses when he asks her about her new crush.

She tells him their story, the way the Tranfiguration professor seemed to be the only person on her side for so long. She tells him how he prompted her to push out of her comfort zone and make friends with people she had never considered before, and she tells Teddy how she couldn't help but fall for the one man at Hogwarts she thinks has always been there for her.

When she finally confesses her feelings to Terry, he's the first one to find out.

* * *

In a way, the fact that Teddy was first kiss has defined so much of their relationship. But it's only when she kisses Terry does she realise that Teddy may have been her first, but Terry is the first person whose _kiss_ means something to her.

It takes longer for Teddy to have his first true kiss.

* * *

She's the first one he tells.

"I think I'm gay," he confesses to her at the age of twenty-two. It's the middle of July, and it's just the two of them together in the Burrow's garden.

"I'm not surprised," she replies. "You've been staring at James a bit too much for it to be purely platonic over the last month.

He blushes and doesn't say another word. To her, it's all the confirmation she needs.

* * *

When James kisses Teddy, a year later in the Burrow's garden, she's the one hiding behind Grandpa Arthur's shed, cheering her younger cousin on.

* * *

When Victoire is born, the words Harry says to Teddy shape much of their initial interaction.

Anyone else might have been the slightest bit resentful of the responsibility their godfather had placed on them while they were two, but Teddy is grateful for it.

It's that responsibility that allows them to grow into close friends, and Teddy doesn't know what he would have without Vic in his life.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this! Please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


	2. Victoire and Lucy

**For the Connect The Weasleys Challenge (Victoire and Lucy; diary); the If You Dare Challenge (176. A Promise Is...) and the Family Bootcamp Challenge (20. Guidance)**

**NOTE: Lucy is 14 at the time of the epilogue, a year older than James. She and Molly are twins, and are the same age as Louis and the Scamander twins. This takes place a year before the epilogue, the summer before Lucy and the rest leave for their third year and James andFred leave for their second year.**

* * *

"Lucy?" Victoire whispered, entering her cousin's room carefully. Molly hadn't been able to pull Lucy out of the dark mood she was in, so Percy and Audrey had turned to the person who, apart from her sister, was closest to Lucy – Victoire.

"Go away!" the girl in question shouted, throwing one of her school books in the general direction of Victoire's voice.

Vic ignored the book, which hit the wall next to her and fell to the floor with a gentle _thud_. Instead, she made her way towards Lucy's bed.

"No one cares, you know," she said, poking the faintly human-shaped lump of blankets. When Lucy moved, she sat down daintily in the space that had been created for her.

"Of course they," the girl said, her voice muffled by the blankets. "James and Fred are already planning ways of using it against me once we get to Hogwarts."

"They aren't going to do that," Victoire replied calmly. "I'll have a talk with. Besides, I'll be there too when we return to Hogwarts, and I'll make sure that they won't be believed even if they do say something."

Lucy shuffled around under the blankets, finally letting just the top of her face peep out. "Even if they don't say anything, the entire family still knows," she said, her hazel eyes blinking owlishly at Victoire, who was suddenly, forcibly reminded of Aunt Luna. "That's almost worse than the school knowing. You know Lily and Roxanne as well as I do – you should be able to see the world of pain that's awaiting me."

Victoire laughed. "Okay, now that's being a little over-dramatic. They aren't _that_ bad, you know. They're just a little…overeager."

Slowly, Lucy slid more of the blanket down, allowing her entire face to be visible. She looked at her cousin incredulously. "A _little_?" she asked. "I fear for Hogwarts when the two of them start first year – I've never seen anyone as obsessed with matchmaking as them, and they're only _eight_! My life is _ruined_!"

"Stop acting like that, Luce," Victoire said. "Like you said, they're only eight. You'll be able to get away from them easily enough."

"I suppose," the younger girl grumbled. "Still, I'm not happy with the situation at all. I'm going to _kill_ your brother, you know that right? It was _private_!"

"Believe me; Louis is most aware of the fact right now. _Maman_ gave him a great tongue-lashing when she heard what had happened."

"I suppose that's something," Lucy sighed, allowing the rest of the blanket to slip off of her.

"Now come on," Victoire said, tugging her now visible cousin up from the bed. "All the girls are having a meeting – we're going to discuss ways of getting back at my _stupide_ brother, and I don't think you want to miss that."

"I just don't understand why he took _my_ diary!" Lucy cried as she allowed herself to be pulled out of her room. "Dominique – even you – are both easier targets! I did _not_ want my crush on Aberto Zabini becoming popular knowledge!"


	3. Roxanne and Louis

**For the Connect the Weasleys Challenge (Louis and Roxanne; melody); the If You Dare Challenge (58. Music To My Ears) and the Family Bootcamp (46. Wisdom)**

_For Ro, who ships Louis/Lorcan with me :)_

* * *

"That's beautiful," Roxanne murmured, stepping into the large, open room.

After the war, Bill and Fleur had slowly renovated Shell Cottage over the years, until it wasn't a cottage but a proper, two-storey house. A large room on the ground floor had been marked out as a conservatory soon after Victoire's birth – Fleur had been extremely keen to make sure her children knew the arts.

"It's not good enough," the boy sitting at the baby grand piano replied. Of the three Weasley-Delacour children, Louis had been the only one to truly take to music. If he was at Shell Cottage, it was almost guaranteed that he would be in the conservatory.

"I don't know as much about music as you do, Lou," Roxanne said, crossing the room and sitting next to Louis on the piano bench, "But I know enough to tell you that that is better than anything I have ever heard before. How on _earth_ could you think it's not good enough?"

"It needs to be perfect," Louis said, his hands dropping down from the piano. "I can't – this cannot be anything less than _flawless_. And this is anything _but_ flawless."

"Lou," Roxanne sighed, "You're overthinking this. Besides, why do you need this to be so perfect?"

"It's a gift," Louis whispered. "It's gift for someone, and this needs to be just as perfect as they are."

Roxanne smiled, a wide, beaming smile, that Louis knew spelled trouble for him. "And this someone wouldn't happen to be Lorcan Scamander, would they?"

"_Roxanne_!" Louis protested.

The girl laughed. "It's not exactly a secret, you know. And I'm happy for you! It's about time you finally asked him out."

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy my pain," Louis grumbled. "That still doesn't solve my problem. I need this to be perfect, and it just isn't happening!"

"Calm down," Roxanne told him gently, suddenly serious. "You wrote this music, right?"

"Yeah," Louis agreed tentatively. "So what?"

"So you don't need to worry about anything else," Roxanne replied. "Look, just like it's been obvious that you're in love with Lorcan, it's just as obvious that those feelings are returned. You've written him a _song_, I don't think he's going to be upset that it isn't up to your perfect standards – you're the only one who can hear the imperfections in the song anyways."

"Roxanne –"

"I know," she murmured. "But you have nothing to worry about, I promise. He loves you just as much as you love him, and a song isn't going to change that."

For a long moment, Louis looked at her, saying nothing. And then he raised his hands, and began to play once more.

And Roxanne smiled.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! As always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


	4. James and Albus

**For the Connect the Weasleys Challenge (James and Albus; open your eyes); the If You Dare Challenge (623. Innocence); the Family Bootcamp (2. Seeing) and the Fantastic Beasts Challenge (Erkling)**

* * *

James is two when they bring Albus home.

To be honest, he simply cannot see the draw of the new baby. His entire family drops by to coo over him.

James is only two, but he's old enough to understand the whispers. Truth be told, he just cannot see what's so special about the fact that Albus has fingers or toes – everyone does, not just the new baby.

To James, Albus is an irritant. He's the reason James cannot sleep at night, the one who's cries persist in waking James up.

He simply doesn't understand why Albus is so special.

* * *

It's been a week since Albus came home.

James walks softly over to the baby's cot. For once, it's only the two of them in the room, his parents sound asleep.

Albus is still sleeping. But then again, Albus is almost _always_ sleeping.

James has only seen to expression's on his little brother's face – either he's asleep, or his face is wrinkled up in agony and his cries are bringing the house down around them.

This time, there are no elders around, and James is determined to find out what makes his brother so special. Maybe it's something that the elders have hidden from him, and this is the perfect time to find out.

James scrambles up the little set of stairs his mother had conjured so that he could see Albus with her and peeps down into the cot. He still can't see anything special, just a little wrinkly baby whose eyes are closed.

And then suddenly, Albus yawns, his little hands hitting the bed restlessly. He lets out another yawn, and his eyes open slowly.

The first thing James' notices is that they're green, green like his father's eyes are. And then the baby looks right at James and lets out a little content sigh.

Suddenly, James understands.

* * *

**I hope you liked this! And as always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


	5. Teddy and Molly

**For the Connect The Weasleys Challenge (Teddy and Molly; sorrow) and the If You Dare Challenge (320. Hide-and-Seek)**

* * *

The worst thing about being a seventh year, Teddy found, was the sheer amount of work that came with it. Even last year had been better than this, and after the work that Professor Vector had assigned for Artihmancy, he hadn't thought that was possible.

It was the sound of the door to the Hufflepuff Common Room crashing open that pulled his attention away from the stack of books lying on the table in front of him and the sheets of parchment that had absolutely nothing written on them. A quick glance at his wrist-watch confirmed that it was nearly midnight, like he had thought, which meant that there was no chance one of the Hufflepuffs was returning to the house. A looks around the Common Room confirmed it – the only Hufflepuffs who would be out were either fifth or seventh years preparing for their exams, and all of them were in the room, either pouring over books or passed out on tables.

The fact that Molly was standing right in front of him only helped to confirm that fact.

"What happened?" he asked with a resigned sigh. Molly Weasley may have been the daughter of the most straitlaced of the Weasley siblings, but she had gotten the same mischievous gene that James and Fred, and her twin uncles before them, possessed.

"Nothing," she panted. "At least, nothing now that I'm in here. Professor Zabini will never guess where I am."

"Molly, what did you _do_?" Teddy asked carefully, not sure if he wanted to know or not.

"Nothing at all," she replied cheerfully. "I just happened to take a trip to Professor McGonagall's office – you know, since she's at Beauxbatons and won't be able to catch me-"

"Molly, it's nearly 12 at night!" Teddy exclaimed, pointing at his wrist-watch. "Why on earth did you decide that it would be best to go there right _now_?"

"That's not important," Molly said airily, waving aside Teddy's protests. "Now, do you want to hear what I did or not?" she demanded.

At Teddy's nod, she continued. "Y'know how Uncle Harry is always telling us about the portrait of Professor Snape in the Headmistress' office? Well, Lou and the twins got sent there a couple of weeks back, and all they could talk about was how horrible he was. So I decided to get some revenge."

"Molly. What. Did. You. Do?" Teddy asked slowly, suddenly very alarmed.

"Oh nothing. Just turned his clothes hot pink, is all. I know, I know," she said, looking at Teddy's outraged face, "I should respect the sacrifices he made and the sorrow he had to go through so that we could win and all. But that doesn't mean he isn't an arse, so I had to do something."

"Molly…"

"Can you give me the lecture tomorrow?" she asked, throwing him her most innocent face, "I won't be able to leave here tonight because the teachers are going to be on the lookout, and you guys are studying, so I was wondering if I could bunk in your dorm tonight…?"

"Teddy, are you coming?" Jason's voice called out before he could say anything to Molly.

Teddy glanced down at his wrist-watch and sighed. Molly was right – there was no way he was sleeping tonight.

"Just give me a minute!" he shouted at his best friend. He turned to Molly, a defeated look on his face. "Fine," he sighed, "Just make sure to get out of there by like six, okay? We'll try and get an hour's sleep at that time, and I'd like to have my bed free."

He took a moment to watch her walk up towards the seventh year boys' dorm before turning, gathering his books, and making his way to where his friends were sitting.

He knew giving the Hufflepuff Common Room password to the Weasley clan so that they could talk to him about their issues at any time had been a bad idea.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! As always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


	6. Teddy and Louis

**For the Connect The Weasleys Challenge (Teddy and Louis; confused); the If You Dare Challenge (212. Depth of Knowledge); the Tour de Fiction Competition (word: raspberries; word: kite; song: _'Fall For You,' Second Hand Serenade_, specifically the lines _"Because a girl like you is impossible to find / You're impossible to find"_) and the Song Fic Bootcamp (13. people) **

* * *

The monthly Weasley lunch was a tradition that seemed to be almost as old as time. As long as a person wasn't at Hogwarts, Molly Weasley had made it clear that they were expected to return to the Burrow for the lunch, and none of her children and grandchildren dared to defy her. Even Charlie made it home from Romania month after month.

There was a part of Teddy that suspected that fact was the reason the lunch had been started in the first place. It seemed to be the only way Grandma Molly could make sure that she saw her second oldest son regularly.

But this lunch was different to every other one that Teddy had attended, mainly due to the fact that he was sitting in silence, watching the rest of the family laugh and shout.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong, then?" he asked, finally breaking the silence between the two boys.

From his right, Louis let out a heavy breath. "It's just – How do you ask someone out, Ted?"

Teddy smiled. "Are you sure I'm the right person to answer this question? Dom's probably better at giving this kind of advice than I am."

"Yeah, but I don't mind _you_ knowing," Louis replied.

"Fair enough," Teddy hummed in agreement. "So, you've finally decided to ask Lorcan out then?"

Louis jerked, as though he had been shocked. "How do you know that?" he demanded.

"Don't be stupid, Lou," Teddy chided, "_Everyone_ knows that. Hell, Uncle Ron and Luna even have a little bet going on when the two of you will start going out."

Louis flushed a violent red and refused to reply.

"Sorry," Teddy said after a few moments' silence, "But you asked. I don't get why you're asking me this, though. There's no doubt that Lorcan is going to agree, even if you get Peeves to prank him as a way of asking him out."

"I want it to be _perfect_!" Louis exclaimed. "He deserves nothing less than perfection, and I'm just so confused as to how to give it to him!"

"Tell me about him," was the only thing Teddy said in reply. Noting Louis' confused look, he amended, "Tell me everything you know about him. His likes, dislikes, things like that."

Louis still looked confused, but he complied. 'He's – Lorcan's the most unique person in the world. There's absolutely no one like him. His favourite colour's blue. He still loves to fly kites. He adores raspberries, but cannot stand the taste of any other type of berry. He…"

Teddy listened to Lorcan ramble for a few minutes, pretending to pay attention to what the other boy was saying. After five minutes of Lorcan's recitation had passed, and noting that he didn't seem likely to stop anytime soon, Teddy held up a hand to halt the flow of words.

"There you go," he said simply.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Look, Lou, you know almost everything there is to know about Lorcan, right?"

Louis nodded slowly. "I suppose you could say that…"

"Trust me, I can," Teddy said bluntly.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it I guess," Louis replied, "But what does that have to do with me asking Lorcan out?"

"Well, you obviously know him better than anyone else. You know his likes, his dislikes, the things he loves and hates…I'm sure you can use that knowledge to come up with a special way to ask him out."

Louis looked at the older boy, a faint understanding dawning on his face. "I do, don't I?" he mused softly. "Thanks Teddy," he said abruptly, "I think I know what to do."

Teddy watched Louis get up and walk over to join the rest of the family. This had definitely been _different_, he thought, but it was just as definitely one of the favourite lunches he'd had at the Burrow.

Smiling, he pushed himself up from his chair and quickly walked over to join James, Teddy and Molly in their planning to introduce a little more life into the afternoon.

* * *

**This takes place before the Roxanne and Louis chapter. In that poor clueless Lou has progressed far more in his attempt to ask Lorcan out XD**

**I hope you liked this! As always, please don't forget to drop a review on your way out :)**


End file.
